Lambert Kendal's perspective
by AlecGman
Summary: Lambert Kendal was a police officer from King County. After Rick's "accident", Lambert awoke a few days later to see that the world has become different. This series will show his perspective on the apocalypse. P.S Lambert Kendal is an actual character from the show, he only appears in two episodes. One in season 1 and another in season 2


Officer Lambert Kendal sat in his police car, just thinking to himself, while drinking his coffee. He looked over at Leon, his partner. Leon reached for the radio knob and turned it. Music began to play, but Leon quickly changed it.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Lambert said, annoyed.

"I just don't want to listen to music."

"I have the radio set to that station for a reason."

"Well, you should've stopped me before I touched it."

Lambert shook his head in annoyance, but let Leon tinker with the radio. A sudden voice from the police radio made Lambert jump. The coffee spilled onto his perfectly clean police uniform.

"Oh, goddammit!" Lambert yelled, from the coffee and the stain on his shirt.

Leon quickly shushed Lambert and turned the police radio up.

"All county officers, request assistance on Highway 18. Advise extreme caution."

Lambert noticed a police car drive past him. _Huh, good one Rick._ Lambert turned on the car and began to follow Rick onto Highway 18.

"Two male Caucasian, we'd advise a half hour to a police officer. We have a Linden county officer in Linden."

Lambert noticed a good spot to stop the criminal's car and he picked up the radio.

"Rick, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, I've gotcha. What's up?"

"Let's stop them here, this would be a good spot."

There was a brief pause. "Alright, it looks okay. Park at an angle that covers half of the road, I'll cover the other half once we lay the trap."

"Sounds good."

Lambert did what Rick had told him and watched Rick and his partner Shane lay out a spike trap for the criminals. Lambert picked up his radio, when hearing his id number.

"Dispatch, this is unit 1 to unit 3. We are 10-97 and code 100. Highway 18 interstate, please advise."

Lambert watched Rick back his police car and swerve into position, creating a barrier with two police cars. Lambert and Leon exited their car, while Rick and Shane did the same. Lambert, Rick, and Leon all pulled out their side arms, while Shane held onto the shotgun from the police car. Rick kneeled next to Lambert, while Leon and Shane were on the opposite sides of their vehicles.

"Sounds like they're chasing those idiots up and down every back road we've got." Lambert said, adjusting his position.

"Maybe we'll get on one of them video shows, you know? Like 'World's craziest Police Chases.' What do you think?" Leon said, getting excited.

"What I think, Leon, is that you need to stay focused, and make sure you've got a round in the chamber and your safety is off." Rick said, annoyed.

Leon checked and fixed his simple mistake.

"Would be kind of cool, getting on one of them shows." Shane said, jokingly.

Rick gave Shane an annoyed look and continued to look down the road. The officers could hear gunfire and could see the criminal's car coming towards them. Lambert took deep breaths as he knew that this was going to get ugly.

The criminal's vehicle drove over the trap and the car flipped over into the field.

"Holy shit." Shane said, determined.

Lambert watched as Rick began to move closer to the flipped car. _Rick, don't do that._ Lambert wanted to warn him, but he watched as a criminal made his way out of the car. He fixed his pistol on the criminal.

"Gun, Gun, Gun." An officer yelled.

"Put it down!" Rick yelled in a commanding way.

The criminal shot at the officer and then turned towards Rick. He fired at Rick which hit him in the abdomen. Shane fired at the criminal with his shotgun, with quick, unrelenting shots. The criminal fell to the ground, dead as the ground.

A second criminal emerged from the vehicle holding a shotgun. He fired at Shane and Lambert, but they ducked behind cover just in time. The other officers provided cover fire and Lambert rose from behind cover. He took aim and shot the criminal, right through the heart.

"Rick!" Shane yelled.

"I'm alright!" Rick yelled, shocked.

Leon and Lambert began to make their way over to Rick and Shane.

"Hey, you scared the hell out of me." Shane said, relieved.

Rick chuckled. "The son of a bitch shot me. Can you believe that?"

Rick began to meddle around with his bulletproof vest, trying to pry the round embedded inside the armor.

"Did it hit your vest?"

"Yeah."

Unbeknownst to the officers, a third criminal was hiding inside the car.

"You do not tell Lori about his, ever!" Rick said, trying to get Shane to understand.

The criminal raised his pistol.

"You understand-" Rick said, getting cutoff by a gunshot.

Rick screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, after getting hit in the shoulder. Shane turned to the third criminal and fired, killing him with one shot. Shane tore open Rick's shirt and unbuttoned his bulletproof vest. He placed his hands on Rick's shoulder, creating pressure.

"Where did he come from?!" Lambert yelled.

"He's hit! Leon, you get that ambulance here, you tell them there's an officer down, you do it now!" Shane yelled at the top of his lungs.

Shane looked down at Rick, who was almost crying because of his pain. Shane began shushing Rick, trying to calm him down. Leon ran to his police car, trying to get an ambulance to the location.

"Lambert!" Leon yelled.

"I know, I've already called them, they're on their way!" Lambert yelled, reassuring Leon.

Shane continued to shush Rick, but Rick had passed out due to the pain. "Oh my god! He's passed out! Where's that ambulance?!"

Lambert ran up to Shane. "It's on its way. How's he doing?"

"He just passed out."

Lambert sighed in shock. _We can't lose an officer now. Not yet._ Lambert could hear the ambulance in the distance. He turned to face Shane, who was surprised to see that the ambulance had already reached them. Lambert realized that he had to move his car, so he ran to his police car and moved it towards the spike trap. He was a few inches from touching it. The ambulance stopped and the paramedics emerged from the vehicle. They carried a stretcher over to Rick and placed him on it. They carried him into the ambulance and they began to drive back towards the town. Lambert placed his hands on his head in surprise and desperation. _I hope he's alright._ Lambert walked over to Shane, who was breathing heavily.

"Hey, it's okay, man. I'm sure Rick will pull through."

Shane didn't respond. Instead, he entered his police car and turned around, following the ambulance. Lambert shook his head in confusion. _There's somethin' wrong with that guy. I don't know what, but it can't be good._


End file.
